ShadowClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the ShadowClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join if you already have a cat in ShadowClan. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit froze. The fur on her spine rose. She looked around behind her and saw the gleaming eyes of a dog. She yowled as loudly as she could and ran full speed at the horrid creature. "Begone!" She screeched. Queen Avalon 13:08, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: That was stupid of me! Fallenspirit thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is allowed but don't take it too far. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of the admins. Have fun! RP here Blackpine: Blackpine yawned and blinked in the morning sunlight. Timberkit was lying next to her snoozing, and she smiled at the little kit's figure. Soon I will have my own kits to take care of... maybe even today! As soon as she thought it, she felt a rush of excitement. It is today. I'm sure of it. 11:18, 4 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit was listening to these thoughts as she woke up. “Really?” ---- Blackpine: Blackpine wondered how Timberkit got her mind-reading powers. "Yes, really. You'll have some new playmates today... or, new soon-to-be playmates. You'll have to wait for them to open their eyes first." 20:10, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: “I don’t want playmates, I want you!” ---- Blackpine: "You'll still have me when the kits come," Blackpine reassured her. "For another six moons. You'll be an apprentice much sooner than that." 20:17, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: The kit was suddenly reminded that her apprentice ceremony might be today or any day now. She put her head in her paws and let out a small whimper. ---- Blackpine: "Nervous about becoming an apprentice?" Blackpine asked because like Timberkit she could read minds. "It's not that bad. I'll still be here for you every day. And I'm sure Brightstar will pick a great mentor for you." Brightstar: At the exact moment Blackpine said his name Brightstar woke up. Fernstripe was still sleeping, and Brightstar smiled at his mate, yawning and blinking the sleep from his eyes. What do I have to do today... oh yes. Talk to Ivywhisper about Splashpaw, and think of a mentor for Timberkit... He peered out of his den. It did not seem as if Ivywhisper was up yet, so he decided to do the second item on his to-do list. Maybe Tigerleap should be Timberkit's mentor. He's a capable warrior and hasn't had an apprentice in a while. 23:12, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit watched Brightstar, curling closer to Blackpine. ---- Brightstar: Seeing Timberkit, Brightstar reluctantly left his den. If the kits are up already I should be too. He padded over to the nursery. "Timberkit, are you nervous about your ceremony?" 23:20, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Instantly feeling her cheeks fill with heat, the kit reluctantly nodded. ---- Brightstar: "There's nothing to be ashamed about," Brightstar said. "It can be scary to leave the nursery and become an apprentice, but I promise, your mentor will help you every step of the way. I'll make sure you get a mentor that's right for you. You can even be Flamesong's apprentice if you want." 23:30, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: “Whatever makes the Clan happy,” she murmured, burying herself deeper in Blackpine’s fur. ---- Brightstar: "Whatever makes you happy," Brightstar corrected, a seriousness in his tone that had not shown before. "Timberkit, I want you to have a joyful, successful life in ShadowClan, and I will do everything I can to make that happen." 23:40, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '''She stirred in her nest and eventually woke herself up. Her cream fur glistened in the weak sunlight as Ivywhisper emerged from the den. ---- '''Brightstar: Brightstar saw Ivywhisper come out and padded over to talk to her. "Do you think Splashpaw is ready for her warrior assessment?" 20:06, 6 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw: Splashpaw yawned and stretched, fluffing up all her fur before sitting up and grooming it. Flamesong: Flamesong has legit been awake ran through a mental list of herbs as she padded out of camp. Tigerleap: Tigerleap existed. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine waved her tail in goodbye to Flamesong. 23:29, 6 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '''"I think so." Ivywhisper responded to her leader. "She's been training hard." ---- '''Brightstar: "Great!" Brightstar said. "Did she want a certain warrior name?" 15:44, 7 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit walked out of the nursery, her heart lurching at all the cats around her. Then, she breathed deeply, you’ll be an apprentice soon, so you should get to meet your Clanmates. Brightstar mentioned Tigerleap might be my mentor, so I should maybe start with him? ---- Blackpine: Blackpine smiled at Timberkit. I'm glad to see she's exploring a bit more. 15:49, 7 Dec. 2019 ---- Ivywhisper: '''"She did mention the name 'Splashstrike.'" Ivywhisper said to Brightstar. ---- '''Brightstar: "That's a great name for her," Brightstar agreed. "Okay. Can you tell her that her assessment is today? You can do whatever you want for it, as long as you have one part hunting and one part battle skills." 15:18, 8 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw: Splashpaw padded out of the apprentice’s den. She saw Brightstar and Ivywhisper talking and started to pad over, curious to know what they were talking about. ---- Brightstar: Brightstar turned to Splashpaw. I might as well tell her now, he thought. "Good morning, Splashpaw. I have some news. Ivywhisper and I think you're ready for your assessment. You'll have it today." 20:17, 10 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw: Splashpaw slammed down on the excitement bubbling in her chest and resisted the urge to yowl out loud. Warriors don't yowl for no reason, she told herself. "Really?!" Splashpaw asked, excitement spilling into her voice. ---- Brightstar: Brightstar suppressed the urge to grin at the apprentice's eagerness. "Yep. Ivywhisper will tell you the details." 21:03, 12 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit was startled by Splashpaw and ran over to Blackpine, nuzzling in the queen’s fur. “Please come with me!” ---- Blackpine: "It's okay, it's okay," Blackpine soothed. "Splashpaw was just excited. Not all the apprentices are like that. You'll like them, I promise." (are there actually any other apprentices right now besides splashpaw who's about to become a warrior... maybe i should just create a random apprentice character for timberkit to be friends with oof) 21:32, 12 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit continued to bury herself in Blackpine’s fur, “I don’t care...” (Yeah) ---- Blackpine: "Will you stay in the nursery your whole life?" Blackpine asked. "I'm sure Brightstar would let you, but you wouldn't be helping the Clan. And I'm not going to be in the nursery forever. Eventually I'll leave and you'll be on your own." Driftpaw: Driftpaw popped into existence because timberkit needs a friend poked her head into the nursery. "Hey, Blackpine!" she meowed, her voice warbling like a bird. 21:54, 12 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '''"Brightstar is right, Splashpaw." Ivywhisper looked down at her apprentice. "You are having your assessment today. But be a little calmer, you scared poor Timberkit." She looked at the little kit, the back at Splashpaw. ---- '''Timberkit: “please come with me,” she begged Blackpine. ---- Blackpine: "Why don't you go with Driftpaw?" Blackpine suggested. "She's really nice. She'll take you to meet the other apprentices, then maybe you won't feel so intimidated." 16 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberkit: “Can you take me to meet her?” ---- (driftpaw is already in the den oof) Blackpine: "She's right here," Blackpine said patiently. Driftpaw: "Hello!" Driftpaw meowed softly. "You must be Timberkit." 16 Dec. 2019 Timberpelt was starting to procrastinate about inactivity. GlacyGlace (talk) 00:20, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ---- Fernstripe: '''“Blackpine, were you ever nervous about having kits?” ---- '''Blackpine: "I am," Blackpine replied. "All the time. This is my first litter, you know." 16 Dec. 2019 ---- (I could make another kit, maybe Timberkit's littermate, if needed) Splashpaw: Splashpaw nodded guiltily, her cheeks burning. Tigerleap: Tigerleap rolled his eyes at the apprentice. Flamesong: Flamesong started searching for marigold, padding towards where she remembered the flowers growing. ---- (timber said that Timberkit wasn't open for relatives) Brightstar: "Splashpaw, why don't you go with Ivywhisper to start your assessment?" Brightstar suggested. "No need to wait for the rest of the Clan to wake up. (Insert deputy name here, because idk if Timberpelt is active) can send other cats on patrol, and you're clearly full of energy already." 18 Dec. 2019 ---- Ivywhisper: '''"One question though, Brightstar..." She made sure her voice was level enough so Splashpaw couldn't hear. "I've never done an assessment on an apprentice before. I have NO CLUE what to do!" ---- '''Brightstar: "Maybe ask some of the senior warriors for suggestions," Brightstar meowed soothingly, also keeping his voice quiet. "All you need to do is include a hunting portion and a tracking portion. I'm sure Tigerleap could help you figure everything out." 19 Dec. 2019 ---- Ivywhisper: '''"Oh. That sounds... a bit less complicated than I expected. Thank you for the help, Brightstar. I'll be sure to head to Tigerleap for questions." She nodded to the leader. ---- '''Brightstar: "No problem," Brightstar responded. 19 Dec. 2019 (anyone want to mentor driftpaw? -qibli) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit approached Driftpaw slowly and mouthed the words “hi” ---- Driftpaw: Driftpaw crouched down beside Timberkit so they were at eye level with each other. "Do you want to come with me and meet the other apprentices?" 19 Dec. 2019 Timberkit: Timberkit briefly nodded. ---- Driftpaw: "I'll take you to the apprentices' den," Driftpaw meowed. "Wanna go now?" 19 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberkit: “Sure...” Timberkit mumbled, trying her best to avoid eye contact. ---- Driftpaw: "All right," Driftpaw said. "The apprentices' den is just this way." She led Timberkit toward a bramble den. "This is the entrance." (adding another warrior) Dusklight: Dusklight wondered what she should do. Driftpaw was occupied with Timberkit and Timberpelt was nowhere to be seen. 21 Dec. 2019 ---- Ivywhisper: '''She padded over to the exit, Splashpaw at her side. They came upon a small clearing in the pines, where she stopped. "Okay Splashpaw, first up is your hunting assignment," Ivywhisper said. "I want you to catch as much prey as you can in two hours. You will hunt from here to the WindClan border. Don't pay any attention to me. Got it?" '''Juniperpaw: She padded to the prey pile and picked a vole. Juniperpaw carried it back to the medicine den and sat. She bit into the vole and chewed slowly, thinking about what needed to be done. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- (The user playing Timberpelt has said that if she's not active enough to remove her cats, so I have removed Timberpelt from the roleplay. Does anyone playing a warrior want to become deputy? ~Qibli) (I can make one. ~Moonwing) (Ok Littlestorm can be deputy, for anyone who's reading this and is not Moonwing or myself we talked on a thread and Moonwing's OC Littlestorm is going to be deputy -qibli) ---- Brightstar: Brightstar remembered with a jolt that he needed to pick a new deputy. Timberpelt had died recently and it was nearing the end of the day. He quickly jumped up onto the Pinebranch (just found out that the shadowclan camp has a pinebranch, ty warriors wiki) and called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Pinebranch for a Clan meeting!" 26 Dec. 2019 ---- (Can Timberkit also become an apprentice now?) Timberkit: Timberkit quivered, she hated Clan meetings. ---- Littlestorm: '''He padded up with the rest of the Clan. '''Fernstripe: '''She watched from the nursery. ---- (@Timber yep) '''Blackpine: Blackpine got to her paws, a bit unsteady because of her rounded belly, and followed the other warriors to stand beneath the Pinebranch. Brightstar: "It is time to choose a new deputy," Brightstar meowed. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Littlestorm will be the new deputy of ShadowClan." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberkit: Timberkit congratulated Smallflame mentally and buried herself in Blackpine’s fur when the warriors started calling out the new deputy’s name. ---- Blackpine: "Timberkit," Blackpine whispered. "There's something I need to tell you. I think Brightstar's going to give you your apprentice name now." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberkit: “I don’t want my name now...” Timberkit mewled, although her words were muffled by Blackpine’s fur. ---- Littlestorm: ''' He looked shocked to say the least. About another 13 Moons, and he would technically be an elder. He nodded and Brightstar, accepting the fact he was deputy. '''Fernstripe: '''She smiled and shouted her brother’s name before her kits kicked her. Even they seemed to be cheering for him. ---- '''Juniperpaw: She nodded at Brightstar's choice for deputy. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Brightstar: "There is one more ceremony to perform today," Brightstar meowed. "Timberkit has reached six moons and is ready to become an apprentice." Blackpine: "I'm sorry, Timberkit," Blackpine murmured. "But you're going to have to become an apprentice." She nudged the kit forward to stand in front of Brightstar, keeping behind her in order to watch her. Brightstar: "Timberkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Timberpaw. I will be your mentor, and I hope I can pass down all I know to you." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberpaw: Timberpaw shrunk down and covered her ears as her Clanmates cheered for her. She looked at Blackpine pleadingly. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine stepped over to Timberpaw and pulled her out of the circle of cats. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." She beckoned Driftpaw with her tail. Driftpaw: Driftpaw scurried over to the two cats. She was about to congratulate Timberpaw when she saw the look on the new apprentice's face. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. "I'll help you every single day of your apprenticeship. You'll be okay." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberpaw: Timberpaw briefly nodded and put herself against Blackpine once she saw Driftpaw. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine gently pushed Timberkit toward the camp entrance. "Walking will get you away from the noise of camp. It'll help, I promise." 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Braveheart: '''Padded down to Blackpine, " Good afternoon Blackpine." he said, "What are you doing with Timberkit?" ---- '''Blackpine: "Taking her for a walk," Blackpine responded. "I'll talk to you later, sorry." She shepherded Timberpaw out of camp. 26 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberpaw: When Timberpaw entered the forest her eyes widened and her nose twitched, taking in it all. ---- Braveheart: He went back to his den to sort out herbs and bugs. "Hmm...poppy seeds go here... Blue Butterfly wings here..." Juniperpaw: She followed Braveheart into the medicine den after eating her vole. "Need help with anything?" she asked. ~ SlyWolf) ---- Driftpaw: Driftpaw followed Blackpine and Timberpaw as the queen led them deeper into the forest. They walked in silence for a while, then Driftpaw spoke. "The quiet feels nice, do you agree?" 27 Dec. 2019 ---- Timberpaw: Timberpaw nodded and put herself closer to Blackpine. ---- Braveheart: "'''I could use more cobwebs" he said. ---- '''Blackpine: Blackpine let Timberpaw walk lying against her. "You know, one day you will have to leave me," she whispered to the new apprentice. "That's just the way life goes. But for now you can stay right where you are, if you're comfortable there." She didn't just mean physically comfortable. 27 Dec. 2019 ---- Juniperpaw: "Okay. I'll be heading out now." ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Braveheart: '''Went outside to talk with others '''Juniperpaw: She was in the forest, collecting cobwebs. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- (does anyone have a warrior that can mentor Halfpaw?) Halfpaw: '''Halfpaw walked across the hard packed floor, and sat down watching all the cats amble around thinking. Halfpaw walked out of camp, wanting some fresh air. She climbed into a tree, walking to the end of a limb, and she crouched, leaping to another, claws scrabbling on the rough bark. spotting a squirrel she climbs higher, and chasing it into another tree that was touching the one she was on. She leaped forward, and smacked it off the tree. ''Gosh darn it ''before she realized it wasn't moving anymore. She dropped to the floor, and was examining it as she heard a rustling in the leaves. Crouching down, she stalked forward, and pounced on it. The vole wiggled under her grasp before she swiftly killed it. She buried the two, and climbed high on the tree. A bird flew by, and without thinking she leapt off the branch catching it in her mouth. She fell the ground rapidly getting closer, She squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them she was standing feet apart on the ground. She blinked not knowing what just happened, and looked down at the bird. A huge raven lay in between her front paws its wings spread wide open. Its stare glassy and clouded. She opened her mouth saying nothing, stepping back she looks at the huge bird. Indigoxfathom ---- (Riverpatch is available) '''Riverpatch: Riverpatch was out of camp, hunting a frog. She smacked it with her paw, dazing it, then leapt onto it and broke it's spine. "Thank you StarClan for this prey." ~AlexTheSnivy 3 Jan. 2020 ---- (Yay! Thank you) Halfpaw: '''Halfpaw picked up the large bird, and trotted into camp her unease turning to pride as she was exited to show Riverpatch her catch. Gingerpaw jogged up to her, and exclaimed, "Wow sis, I didn't know you had it in you." She gave her a friendly nudge, and went off saying that she should be out hunting as well. She called over her shoulder, "Hey Gingerpaw could you grab the two I buried under that pine tree over there?" Gingerpaw nodded, trotting into the trees. Indigoxfathom ---- '''Braveheart: Sat down in a shady spot, hungry Juniperpaw: She had nice, fat wads of cobwebs. Juniper tucked one under her chin, one in her mouth, and one with her tail tip. Juniperpaw soon arrived into camp and set them down with the remaining cobwebs in the herb storage. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Braveheart: '''"Thank you Juniperpaw." he said, "At that speed you'd be a great medicine cat." '''Juniperpaw: She was filled with joy at the comment. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Braveheart: '''"But not as good as me." he said before letting out a purr of amusement, "I'm joking, any medicine cat could be better then me ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing (talk) 23:22, January 5, 2020 (UTC)Arachnid ---- (May I yeet Glitchfang in here if the deputy position is open? And is there any apprentices she can mentor? If no, it's fine.) ---- '''Nightpaw: Juniper blinked at him and replied, "Okay . . . ." ~ SlyWolf0 ---- (@Moon the deputy position is not open, sorry! But you can join with Glitchfang as a regular warrior, and my OC Driftpaw needs a mentor.) ---- (Who's playing as deputy?? Also sorry, I only use Glitchfang as a deputy, since technically one part of her personality is centered around that. I guess I won't join then.) ---- (awww, ok. Moonwing is playing Littlestorm as deputy.) ---- (I gave my boi a demote.And recap? I’m trying to be more active here. And help with the line things? ;-;) ~GlacyGlace ---- Riverpatch: The calico smiled. "Nice job. Let's take those back to camp." She grabbed her frog and headed back to camp. Braveheart: ' Put the cobwebs in its area, he was hungry but he was too busy to hunt ---- '''Halfpaw: '''Beaming with pride she trots alongside Riverpatch, full of excitement to show her catch to the other apprentices, ''maybe then they wouldn't still think she was just the freaky two faced cat. She frowned, saying "Hey Riverpatch, do you think im a freak? She looked down at her paws, her whole mood falling. She looked up at her, two different colored eyes gleaming with sadness. Indigoxfathom Jan 11, 2020 ---- @GlacyGlace basically what's been happening is that Littlestorm has been made deputy, Braveheart and Juniperpaw are doing medicine cat duties, Halfpaw and Riverpatch are coming back from hunting, and Blackpine, Driftpaw, and Timberpaw are walking outside camp. Also, to do a line thing you type this in source mode: ---- '''Riverpatch: She stopped, putting down her frog. She turned towards her apprentice, crouching down so that she could look her in the eye. "Halfpaw, you are not a freak. You never were, and you never will be. I cannot see a single reason why anyone would think you are, and if they do, please tell me." ~AlexTheSnivy ---- Halfpaw: '''Halfpaw frowned, and nodded. Walking alongside Riverpatch she said “ well it’s just I don’t know its like I have two faces instead of one” (ok I have a Idea so what is like to make battles between clans and gathering we make a new thread for it, so we can have to clans interact a little?) Indigoxfathom Jan 12, 2020 ---- ( I like that. ) '''Juniperpaw: She grabbed a vole and sat down, chewing thoughtfully. ---- (and like have, all the leaders together ahhh it would be so fun I didn't get to be here last gathering :( Oh and we could docolumns if it got too confusing or just a bold Shadowclan '''idk i think it would be fun, and battles would be so fun >:) XD) '''Halfpaw: Halfpaw shrugged, and when they reched camp she trottedein laying the big bird on the pile her former glee returning. She bounced over to Gingerpaw, and bumped her, and cuffing her playfully. Gingerpaw merorwed with laughter and tackled her, they rolled across the sandy ground, laughing, and Gingerpaw pinned her down. Halfpaw grinned, and said look over there its Moosepaw, Gingerpaw distracted trying to find him, Halfpaw pushed her off, and pinned her down, trying to keep a straight face she burst out laughing, and rolled off, laughing so hard her ribs hurt. Gingerpaw scowled, and cuffed her ear, and sneered at her, sticking her tongue out. Indigoxfathom Jan 12, 2020 Moonpaw nudged Timberpelt. “Uncle,” she whined. (Timber’s not her blood relative btw) “Let’s go hunting.” GlacyGlace ---- Gingerpaw: Gingerpaw huffed, and walked across the pine-covered floor, where a brown tom sat up, his goofy smile beaming. Gingerpaw grinns, and says "hey Moosepaw you wanna share a vole?". He looks at the fresh-kill pile and at Gingerpaw. "Sure why not". Padding beside her he grabs a vole, and they settle down sharing it. Moosepaw: Looking up at Gingerpaw, his heart quickens a little, and he responds with "sure why not". he pads next to her, and sharing the vole, he gazes at her fiery pelt, thinking wow she is gorgeous. She looks at him, catching his stare, and his face goes bright red, almost matching her fur. Halfpaw: Halfpaw almost died laughing, walking away, she tripped over Juniperpaw, faceplanting, and unable to keep it in she burst out in laughter, rolling over. Indigoxfathom Jan 13, 2020 ---- Halfpaw: Halfpaw rolled to her feet, and realizing she just full-on tripped and faceplanted over someone, she smiles awkwardly, "oops sorry, I cant see further than my two front paws" She grinned, and spots a frog, she crouches down pouncing, and it bounces out from between her paws. Smacking her in the snout, she races after in, catching it and rolling into a tree, back against the tree she was upside down. flopped against the tree she realizes that she caught the frog, and thinks Ha you thought you could get away from me eh not in a million years! Halfpaw just then realized that she was upside down back against a tree with a frog in her mouth, Hah I must look so funny. Indigoxfathom Jan 14, 2020 ---- Braveheart: 'Went outside hungry, he went to the prey pile but stopped, ''Make sure all the others are fed before you are. he thought. He turned and headed back ---- '''Halfpaw: Halfpaw trotted up to Braveheart, saying "Hey do you think you could look at this scratch for me, I got it falling out of a tree but I did catch a bird I think it was worth it, I can't really see it, and it kinda hurts". ---- (Ty, Alex!) Timberpelt and Moonpaw teleported walked to the hunting marsh/forest whatever. “You need a demonstration?” Moonpaw shook her head. “Nah, I’m fine.” She sniffed the marshy(?) earth, looking for scent trails. None. (Moonpaw is 10 moons, 4 moons into her apprenticeship) She could not see or hear much either. GlacyGlace ---- Indigoxfathom Jan 16, 2020 Braveheart: '''"Of course Halfpaw." Braveheart said, "Which spot does it hurt?" ---- '''Riverpatch: Riverpatch peered nervously at the scratch. Hopefully it isn't too bad.. the she-cat thought. -Alex ---- Braveheart: "'''We should use cobwebs to stop any bleeding." Braveheart said to Riverpatch, then turning to Halfpaw, "And don't try licking it, it will probably make the scratch worse." ---- '''Halfpaw: Halfpaw looked over her shoulder, and frowned. "I don't think I could if I tried, the edge near my shoulder hurts the most." Indigoxfathom Jan 17, 2020] ---- Timberpaw: “I don’t want to leave you!” She wailed, attempting to bury her face in Blackpine’s fur. ---- Blackpine: "I know," Blackpine whispered, nuzzling Timberpaw's shoulder. "I know." Suddenly she stumbled, and would have fallen if Driftpaw hadn't caught her. Driftpaw: "Blackpine! Are you okay?" Blackpine: "I think—" She gasped as a spasm shook her belly. "I think my kits are coming!" ---- Timberkit: Timberkit stood there, panicking and unsure what to do. ---- Braveheart: '''"Follow me." Bravheart said to HalfPaw, "The best I can do is put cobwebs on the wound for a few days." ---- '''Halfpaw: Halfpaw nodded, and followed Braveheart into the medicine den. Indigoxfathom Jan 18, 2020 ---- Braveheart: 'Picked up one of the newest cobwebs, "This will sting for a few seconds.' he warned before placing the web on the wound and presssed it down hard, "Now don't lick that spot for a few days and come to me later after." ---- Moonpaw and Timberpelt came back with two frogs. GlacyGlace ---- (@timber you said timber''kit...) '''Driftpaw: "Timberpaw, run back to camp and get- no, no, you don't know the way!" she interrupted herself, shaking her head. "Alright. Timberpaw, stay here with Blackpine while I go get Braveheart!" She dashed out of the clearing and back towards camp, adrenaline shooting through her body. ---- Timberpaw: Timberpaw stood there panicking. “O-okay...” ---- Braveheart: Was sorting his herbs, ---- Driftpaw: Driftpaw burst into the medicine den, panting, muscles aching from her dash into camp. "B-Braveheart," she gasped. "Blackpine... giving... birth..." She then stood for a long time trying to get her breath back. Blackpine: Despite the pain that kept slicing through her stomach, Blackpine tried to stay calm for Timberpaw's sake. She thought that the apprentice was perhaps more scared than Blackpine herself was. "It'll be okay, T-Timberpaw," she gasped, trying to push back the pain. ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 17:13, January 20, 2020 (UTC) 'Braveheart: '"Blackpines giving birth already" Braveheart said in shock, ''Well a medicine cat's job is never done. ''He grabbed some cowebs for bleeding, Juniper Berries for strenght, and Poppy seeds for pain. "I'm on my way." he said, dashing to Blackpine, he handed Timberpaw the cobwebs, "Use these if or when she is bleeding." he said, then nudged the berries and seeds to Blackpine, "Here eat these. If you can at least. The Poppy seeds will ease the pain and the Juniper Berries will make the birthing quicker." Category:Role Playing Centers